


First Kiss

by AnnastasiaJ



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnastasiaJ/pseuds/AnnastasiaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet short for Cecilos Week, September 2-8 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“Do you want to come in?” I was always so confident, and it was now that I was faltering. Our date had been amazing, as always, but I wanted to kiss him for the first time. Cecil had a brief flash of a smirk on his face; which admittedly concerned me. 

“I would love to Carlos…” He grabbed my hand as I opened the door, walking him through my kitchen into the living room.

“Do you want some tea?” I asked as he sat down. He nodded so I went to the kitchen to make tea and hopefully calm my nerves. I mean, I had never kissed anyone, so I had the right to be nervous didn’t I? I brought the tea for him; he had turned the television on to some dumb movie. He took a sip and leaned over onto my shoulder, cuddling up to me. Oh Cecil, would you ever realize what the hell you do to me? You make my heart pound and time slow around us. I just needed to grow up and kiss him. I took a deep breath and lifted up his chin.

“Uh, Cecil…may I…kiss you?” I blushed, leaning in.

“Why bother asking?” He leaned up and kissed me gently, and it was perfect, as perfect as he always claims I am. Oh, and Cecil, just so you know, I am only perfect because you make me want to be perfect for you. You’re the real perfect one Cecil, and you always will be.


End file.
